Gallagher Adventures
by Juliette-Tiggy
Summary: My first fan fic, Basically a mix of all the typical Gallagher Fics you read. Definately Zammie! Note: Rating changed :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, This is my first Fanfic not sure where its going, It probably going to end up being abit of a mix of all the typical Gallagher fics you read - Truth or Dare, Reversed Exchange, No COC ect. ONE thing is for sure definately a ZAMMIE fic!  
Xoxox . ALSO im looking for a BETA let me know if you are intrested**

**Cammies POV**  
"Get up now Cammie" my best friend Bex yelled whilst threatening me with a pillow. You may be thinking what a wuss but Bex can kill a man 32 ways using just a bobby pin so a pillow is a little bit like a grenade in Bex's hands. Sorry let me introduce myself my name is Cameron Morgan also known as the chameleon and since your reading this - my sophomore year covert ops report, you know all about the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women and how it's not really a school for spoiled young heresies and its actually America's only girl spy school. My three best friends are Bex, Liz and Macey. Bex Baxter whose real name is Rebecca but if you call her that you'll be in hospital in a coma for few months - trust me I speak from experience. Bex is a human fighting machine, she's the only person who can beat me in PE. she is the first British Gallagher girl ever and it extremely proud. Her parents work for M16 and are very famous. Then we have Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton who is a spy nerd. She doesn't take covert operations with Macey, Bex and I, instead she takes research and development. Anything tech related Liz is our girl. Finally we have Macey McHenry. Yes the senators daughter is a spy. Macey is a direct descendant of Gillie Gallagher and our boy and fashion guru. My friends and I happen I know that there is another spy school is America but for boys called the Blackthorn academy for exceptional young men, it's cover is similar to ours except for boys. The rest of our school has no idea only my roommates and I know because I was in my mums ( the headmistresses) office yesterday to pick up my jacket I left there and what can I say, Bex and I are trained spy's. we also know that today the entire sophomore class is doing a covert operations exercise with the blackthorn boys today and then we are going on an exchange for the rest of the semester with the boys. That's why this morning Macey and Bex woke me up at 4am because apparently it's going to take the next 3 and a half hours to perfect my hair and makeup. Cue torture, I mean beauty instruments. I have to admit they've done a great job. My hair is curled and out looking very natural and my makeup very subtle. I'm wearing 3 quarter white pants and a turquoise top, Macey even convinced me to wear small black heels because and I quote "boys". The three of us head to breakfast and everyone's staring wondering why we bothered to make ourselves look nice, I mean its an all girls school. My cov ops teacher shot me and the girls a questioning look, I just smirked and shrugged. I had just begun eating my waffles with syrup when my mum stood up on the podium.  
"Girls just a quick announcement, all the girls in the sophomore year are to meet Mr Solomon outside Gillies sword in half an hour. Pack for the semester - You have a mission"  
Excited chatters filled the hall, my roommates and I just sat calmly. 20 minutes later the girls and I went a got our pre packed and Macey approved suitcases and arrived outside the sword with 57 seconds to spare. Which was pretty good considering we each had 3 bags and Macey had 5 plus one for all her makeup. Mr Solomon eyed our luggage and then tutted the rest of the class as they all arrived 15 seconds late. "That will be a two hour detention ladies, in this business timing is everything" everyone but my roommates and I sighed, detention with Mr Solomon usually meant a long run. We climbed into our private jet and Mr Solomon blind folded us. Which of course was useless since I already knew we were going to Washington to tail the blackthorn boys. I also knew I was going to be tailing Zachary Goode, Tall, Dark and Handsome Zachary Goode and whats more I would make sure to win.

**AN: So let me know what you think. Again looking for a BETA, Private Message if interested. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Thankyou to all those that reviewed, followed and favourite it means a lot since this is my first story so keep reviewing. What else, oh yes I forgot last time but I don't own the Gallagher girls or anything associated with them. Oh and just 4 shout outs to my 1st three Reviews/ Favouriters/ Followers

Lexiful Sunshine

Shaziestyle

Wittykittylizzie

Preunka

Thanks keep reading xxx

The jet landed on top of the top secret CIA HQ and Solomon finally allowed us to remove our blindfolds all our classmates stood shocked while my roommates and I just smirked knowing exactly where we were and what our individual missions were. Solomon handed us each a file. My file contained the following  
Mission- To tail Zachary Goode (spy in training)  
Then a list of Zach's physical traits.

Bex was to tail a guy called grant Newman who looked like a guy version of Bex, kind of like a Greek god. Liz was just going to sit in a cafe and try and hack into their coms and tell us there locations and what they are saying. Macey had some guy named Luke. He was hot and definitely Macey's type dressed in top end labels with the latest haircut.

We all set off into the crowds trying to find our person to tail. I did what I do best and disappeared into a bunch of school girls shopping. After a few minutes I spot him standing over by a tree with Bex's target trying to impress some nearby civilians by doing pull ups and chin ups. Bex and I laughed. They were being so obvious. We decided to play a little game, we walked over to the two boys each flirting with our subject about 5 minutes in they both flinched due to the static from there comms unites. Yes!  
Gallagher girls 1  
blackthorn boys 0

Liz must have managed to successfully hook into the boy's comms units and disable them. We continued to flirt with the boys until Grant said to Zach that they better get going and they began to walk away and we followed but not being pavement artists just following like stalkerish teenage girls.

Zach POV

Those damn girls that were flirting shamelessly with grant and I before are following us. We are running out of time but luckily we haven't seen sight of our tails we keep doing counter surveillance techniques just to be safe but something doesn't add up. This mission was organized by Joe Solomon, who said it would be difficult and Joe Solomon doesn't exaggerate. As frustrating as the girls following us was I had to admit that one of them was absolutely beautiful she had a unique greeny blue colour eyes and she just had an air of elegance to her. The other girl looked like an Egyptian goddess, Grant was practically drooling. Finally the girls were gone and we walked up to Joe Solomon.  
" Only 37 seconds to spare, Zach I would've expected much better from you"  
" but I'm here without a tail "I replied  
"That's where you are wrong, come out now"  
I can't believe it the Egyptian goddess and her stunning friend were our tails. We were beaten by a bunch of girls and what's more we actually saw them and didn't suspect a thing.  
The beautiful one said "Cya soon, blackthorn boy"  
That left me even more confused but practically as soon as confusion crossed my face I exchanged it with my regular smirk but my mind keep whirling, how did she know about blackthorn? What did she mean by see you soon? We all climbed silently back into the van and drove back to blackthorn in silence all of my classmates disappointed immensely that we lost to a bunch of teenage girls what makes it worse was they didn't even look like they were trying that hard.

Cammies POV

Hahaha. The look on Zach's face when he found out it was me who was his tail and when I revealed that I know about his little spy school. Oh this exchange is going to be awesome. We climbed back into the jet and sat giggling and talking back to Gallagher. The girls and I all winked at each other, we had already packed for the exchange. Well when I say we I mean Macey because let face it there's no way that girl would ever let me pick my own clothes, apparently I need to show more "skin". When we arrived at Gallagher Mr Solomon stopped us all to make a quick announcement, "girls meet me a Gillie's sword at 9:00am sharp and pack for the semester". Excited whispers and giggles filled the Jet and the dorms all night long. The girls and I walked back to our dorms and went straight to sleep because spies need energy and Macey was planning to wake us up really early to and I quote "beautify us", excuse me but I think she means torture.

Page Break –

"Cameron Morgan get your ass out of bed now" a very angry Bex shouted at me, I Scrambled out of bed quickly because no matter how much I wanted sleep nothing was worth the wrath of a tired and angry Baxter. I jumped in the shower and was out in 3 minutes and 36 seconds and as soon as I stepped out of the shower I saw my "Macey approved outfit" for the day hanging up on the hooks behind the brown oak door, I must have looked ridiculous but I was actually happy with what Macey had set out for me today. A tight black top that flowed out at the bottom I put it on and then had a thought, where are my pants? I stepped out of the bathroom to ask Macey and all I got in reply was

"Honey, It called a dress", but before I could complain Macey pulled me into her makeup chair and began applying thick coats of foundation. Bex was tugging and teasing at my hair and after about half an hour they were done. I turned around and looked in the mirror, I could barely recognise myself. The girl in the mirror was hot and certainly not very chameleony. I had on my black tight dress which came to mid-thigh, with a smoky eye makeup and 4 inch black studded heels.

Then I turned and looked at the rest of the girls, they all looked sexy as well. Macey was wearing a skin tight hot pink dress with 5 inch silver heels and light pink eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. Liz was wearing a cute pale blue skater style dress, with flats (how she convinced Macey she could wear flats I'll never know) and finally Bex, Bex wore 4 inch white heels and a loose but very short white dress, teamed with natural brown makeup and bright pink lipstick. Watch out Blackthorne boys because here come four Gallagher girls. They won't know what hit them.

We headed down to Gillie's sword and after making 3 trips because Macey had so many bags, we were greeted by Mr Solomon with 2 minutes to spare, the other girls came down 2 minutes and 47 seconds later. "Your late" Mr Solomon said, "detention with me tonight". We carried our bags to the jet and once again climbed back on board. We settled into our seats with our long flight to Maine ahead of us. The Bing of the pilot's announcements system went off and Mr Solomon began to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – So here Chapter 3 enjoy, don't forget to review. Zammie is coming. Also I keep forgetting but I most certainly do not own the Gallagher series or Beyoncé's song. Keep reading Xxxx **

"Girls, in exactly 5 hours and 32 minutes we will arrive at the Blackthorn Academy for exceptional young men, Their cover is like ours and I was hoping we could make an entrance worth remembering. You have until we arrive to plan it"

Excited whispers and giggles travelled amongst us, "I think we should scare them and then start to dance or something" Eva suggested. We all agreed on a plan and everyone began to do their assigned job. Macey was on outfits, Liz was hacking into their PA system, Bex was helping to rehearse one of our favourite dances and I just sat calmly.

5 hours later as we approached Blackthorn we were putting the finishing touches on our outfits. We all wore tight fitting black cat suits with 4 inch heels each in different neon colours, our hair was in straight high pony tails and we had Smokey eye makeup, in short we looked Hot. We all got into position for phase one, Macey opened the door of the plane as we neared the dining hall with its rather large sky lights and I felt my stomach turn – I had been fine with this part of the plan up until now but I had agreed no backing out now.

The air rushed around me as I jumped from the jet landing perfectly in the middle of the central glass sky light my high heels smashed the glass and I landed in the centre of some very confused looking boys. As soon as I landed who run the world (Girls) began to play by Beyoncé and all the girls came crashing through the roof and we began to dance and sing. As the song ended we walked out making sure to swing our hips at the still gobsmacked boys. Hahaha and they call themselves spies they just sat there the whole time.

**Zach's POV**

Grant, Jonas, Luke and I were all sitting in the dining hall eating dinner discussing the girls we had met and sadly been humiliated by today, when suddenly a figure dressed in black came crashing through the roof and landed right in front of me. Then Beyoncé started playing and more girls came crashing through the roof and let me tell you they were HOT but none of them were really anything compared to the first one, she was drop dead gorgeous. They were dancing and when the song ended the all strutted out the door, I looked around and believe when I say almost every boy in the room was drooling even Luke and that's saying something. I can't believe it, it's the girls from the mission and they all just humiliated us again. Damn those girls are good.

**Cammie's POV**

Hahaha. That was just hilarious that's twice in one day we have humiliated the Blackthorn boys. Mr Solomon joined us and we re-entered there dining hall and walked up to the stage and podium to introduce ourselves. I slipped into the shadows and did what I do best, blended. All my class mates introduced themselves and finally it was my roommates and my turn. Macey stepped up to the podium first looking extremely bored, "Hi, My name is Macey McHenry codename Peacock and I'm on the covert operations track – and Yes I am the senators daughter and yes I'm a spy and if you even think about hurting any of my sisters you will be in pain".

Next up was Bex , "Hi, I'm Bex Baxter" which caused a cough from Mr Solomon, "Fine, I'm Rebecca Baxter but if any of you even think of calling me anything but Bex you will wake up unable to have children ever, My codename is Duchess and I'm also on the covert operations track". Then Liz walked up to the microphone tripping on the cord and saying her signature Opsey Daisy as she walked, "Umm, Hi I'm Elizabeth Sutton but you can call me Liz, My codename is Bookworm and I'm on the research track" Liz walked and sat down amongst the other Gallagher girls at the table reserved for us.

**Zach's POV**

Dr Steve stood up and announced we could continue eating now that the girls had introduced themselves, but something was wrong the spy in me knew. Then it clicked 14 girls had introduced themselves but 15 girls had fallen through the roof, the drop dead gorgeous one was missing. Before anyone could say anything, a very annoyed Mr Solomon yelled out "Cammie come out now", the girl whose name I assume is Cammie walked out of the shadows. WOW! She must be good to have gone unnoticed by Mr Solomon. "Cammie can you please introduce yourself now" Mr Solomon said through gritted teeth.

Cammie walked up to the microphone and said "Hi my names Cameron Morgan but call me Cammie", a gasp went through the crowd, Morgan? Like the daughter of spy legend Mathew Morgan? Once everyone settled down Cammie continued "I'm on the covert operation track and my code name is Chameleon", another gasp went through the crowd. The chameleon ? The CIA legend, which tailed Mr Smith and Mathew Morgan and who hacked the CIA database at age 4? The chameleon couldn't possibly be a girl. Before I said anything Jonathan an annoying junior yelled out voicing everyone's thoughts "You can't be the Chameleon, The Chameleon's a guy!", Bad move in a room full of teenage girl spies in training all of which were giving him death stares. Cammie looked very confused, Mr Solomon stood up at the microphone "Boys, Cammie is the Chameleon whilst she doesn't know how famous she is, she is a damn good spy".

Wow! How can someone that famous be totally immune to how amazing they were, all the boys in the hall were now drooling as Cammie took her seat but not me I smirked, she looked over at me and my smirk just grew bigger. I'm starting to think Cammie Morgan is one special girl and I am going to do everything in my power to get to know her.

**A/N So I know this was a bit of a filler chapter, but more Zammie to come, maybe even some truth or dare in a few chapters. Just a reminder this story is rated M so whilst at the moment it's harmless, It may get slightly more M rated. Also im still looking for a BETA pm me if you are interested, Thanks for reading it makes me smile so much when I see all those following, favouriting and reviewing so keep doing that! Love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammies POV**

I sat down next to Bex and Macey trying to ignore the hundreds of boys staring at me, why am I so special? Why did Solomon say that I was famous? I am very confused. After a while Bex stood up and told them to stop staring if they wanted to wake up tomorrow that stopped most of them except one with a very annoying smirk, he was the one who I beat this morning on our cov-ops exercise. He's kind of cute but his smirk is very annoying, oh ok he is damn hot but seriously that smirk! The rest of dinner was fairly uneventful and the girls and I finished in peace. The food was okay but seriously nothing beats Chef Louis's Crème Broulee. After dinner we were asked to stay behind along with the sophomores from blackthorn.

Dr Steve made some speech about what an "excellent opportunity" the exchange is to form bonds for our future couriers, I tuned out for most of it looking around the room examining all the guys and I have to say most of them were pretty cute but Mr smirks a lot was definitely the best of the lot, not that Bex, Liz and Macey would've agreed with me they were all drooling over different guys. They were each staring at the boys who they had tailed this morning.

I started to pay attention again when Dr Steve began to mention our rooming arrangements, the girls and I were to be rooming across the corridor from Zach (AKA Mr Smirks a Lot), Grant (Bex's Greek God), Jonas (Liz's Nerd) and Luke (Macey's "Cool" guy) and the guys were supposed to be our tour guides since we all shared all our classes aside from Liz and Jonas who took Research and Development not Covert Operations.

The boys showed us to our room and WOW! Even Macey was impressed the room had 3 white walls and one bright turquoise one, a funky looking light and four double beds. We also had a beautiful bathroom, a little kitchenette and a very nice flat screen television and lounge area. The best thing was the 4 giant closets; I guess Blackthorn must have heard Macey was coming. Even the boys looked impressed; I guess our room must be way cooler than theirs. The boys said goodbye after telling us that breakfast starts at 8:00 and that they would show us the way at 7:50.

We all got ready for bed and then turned the light out because it had been a very long day and we were all exhausted.

I was woken at 6:45 by an extremely cold bucket of water being tipped on me soaking me through. After some yelling at Bex and Macey for waking me up so early I walked into the shower and began to have an extra-long shower just to annoy Macey, 16 minutes and 27 seconds later I stepped out of my misty fog and found that Macey had already hung my outfit for today on the back of the door. My mouth hung open, really Macey usually picks pretty slutty clothes but this was taking it to a whole new level.

What Macey had laid out for me, was barely clothing, I wouldn't let anyone see me in this. But I choose not to put up a fight knowing I would just make Macey a whole lot angrier for the rest of this exchange. Macey had me dressed in 6 inch black stilettos, with a blood red very tight and very short dress, finally I had my hair in a dead straight pony tail and I had smokey eye makeup with bold red lipstick. If all of that wasn't enough Macey had forced me into her new victoria's secret push up bra - I looked like a female prostitute, but I am not going to mess with Macey and her fashion.

I looked around the other girls were dressed in similar colours and all with the same hair and makeup as me. Everyone wore 6 inch black stilettos but different outfits. Liz was wearing black leggings and a red and black corset style top. Bex was wearing a red mullet skirt and a tight black leotard which had a lace section on the front, and finally Macey wore a full length black dress that went all the way down her arms and up to her neck in lace with a black lining and a striking red belt.

Just as I collapsed on my bed, there were three sharp knocks on our door. Bex walked over to the door and let the boys in, they walked in and I swear there was drool escaping from each of their mouths except Zach's, Zach walked over to me and whispered in my ear sending a shiver up my spine, 'You look hot Gallagher Girl'.

We all walked down to the dining hall together, and as we walked in the room I swear you could've heard the dust falling. The whole room was dead silent as we walked in and I'm guessing, just a guess mind you it's because we all looked hot, the guys included. I walked over to the waffle bar and sat down next to Zach and then I began my morning waffle ritual, waffles with nutella and whipped cream, what's not to love?

After breakfast Zach led me towards our first class which was covert operations YAY for me! We walked down into blackthorns version of sublevel 2 which looked kind of like a cave or tomb. Much to my surprise Mr Solomon stood up the front of the room, apparently he is teaching her while we are on exchange. Mr Solomon stood up and started rattling questions off at the class. There are 5 fingerprints Ive left in this room name their locations? One girl in this room has 3 hair ties name her? And so on, answers were flying from everyone until he asked 'what hand was I just using to write on the board with'. The whole class sat in silence until I muttered "none you weren't writing", so quietly no one could hear but of course since I was in a room of trained spies they all heard. "Very Good Miss Morgan" Mr Solomon said, "Thanks Joey" I replied.

The room gasped, well the boys gasped and the girls just smirked – I guess Zach is rubbing off on all of us. I guess none of the boys have worked out that Joe is my Godfather yet, ha-ha and they call themselves spies.

After class Zach and I had a study period and just as I collected my books and began to walk in the direction of the library Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me down a passageway. I followed him not putting up much of a fuss mostly out of curiosity; Zach led me up to a beautiful window seat with cushions and the most stunning view of the beautiful ocean. We sat together and talked for awhile and then I heard Zach say "Gallagher girl", "yes" I responded. "Just so you know, im going to kiss you now" and we did for a glorious 12 minutes and 47 seconds, An electric spark was sent up my spine and im almost certain nothing could ever feel so amazing.

**A/N So slightly longer chapter, some more Zammie coming in YAYY! Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think in a review **** sorry ive been AWOL for so long Xxx Jetty_Tiggy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long, here is Chapter 5 of Gallagher Adventures, Please take a minute to read the authors note at the bottom and enjoy **

The clang of a bell caused us to pull apart, and depart our separate ways down to the Grand Hall in time for lunch. I walked into the Grand Hall and picked up a daily pasta salad special and sat down next to Bex, I saw the guys flinch and then quickly compose their faces because spies can't show surprise. The girls just giggled they are used to me appearing out of nowhere because let's face it I am the chameleon. Macey just shot me a look that said you will tell me everything later and the blush on my face grew even redder. I began to eat my lunch and about 5 minutes later Zach walked over with his lunch and sat down next to me, "Hey Gallagher girl" he said as though nothing had really happened between us.

After lunch we all had PE so we walked back up to our dorm to change, Macey pushed us all into very short black shorts and different coloured bright crop tops, we pulled our hair up into dead straight pony tails and ditched the makeup because we would sweat it off within 5 minutes and that seriously isn't an attractive look. We walked out into the corridor to meet the guys so they can show us to the PE barn and see the guys dressed in black shorts and some very tight fitting white tee-shirts, so whilst all the girls were desperately trying to maintain composure at how hot the guys looked all the guys had their mouths wide open staring at us, even Zach however once he caught me looking quickly closed his mouth and replaced it with his signature smirk. "Are you trying to kill me Gallagher girl?" Zach mouthed at me; I blushed a deep crimson colour. Damn I've been doing a lot of that today.

We walked over to the PE barn and began warming up and stretching quietly in the corner until finally the teacher stopped us and said "today we will be sparring Boys vs Girls I need to get a sense of where the girls are at" the Gallagher girls smirked we love to be underestimated. Lizzie went up and some of the boys sniggered but they were far from smiling when Liz took down 4 guys including Jonas. Next up Bex and Macey each took down 7 guys and then I stood up and guess who I was facing, Mr Smirks. Zach and I circled each other both waiting for the other to make the first move until finally Zach threw a punch, I blocked his punch and used the force behind his punch to round house kick him in the face. After an intense 8 minutes of fighting I finally had Zach pinned against the floor, Zach just smirked and whispered "Like the view Gallagher girl" and to be honest I did like my view the boys had taken their shirts off to fight and Zach doesn't just have abs he was a 12 pack, I was almost drooling its not secret I'm a sucker for guys with abs however I wasn't going to let Zach know that so I just smirked and when the 10 seconds required to win was up I stood up and smiled sweetly at Zach.

PE was the last lesson of the day, so the girls and I headed back to our room to have a shower and start our homework. Since it was our first day at Blackthorn we didn't have much homework and what we did have we all learnt last year at Gallagher so it wasn't very hard, we had all showered and Macey had dressed and 'made us up' for dinner and were now sitting on the floor in a circle gossiping, A looked across as Macey and saw an evil glint in her eyes and shuddered, But before I could say anything Bex asked me what happened with Zach.

I explained to the girls how Zach and I had gone during our free period to a beautiful window that Zach had discovered, Once I got to the end of the story I said "and then we kissed", "You what?" came the simultaneous answer, "Awww, I knew it" came Macey's reply. But before we could discuss the issue any further there was a knock on our door and a loud "Come on guys I'm starving", I chuckled oh grant and his food, the guys and us walked down to the Grand Hall for dinner and let me tell you something although the food here at Blackthorn is good, a girl can't help but miss her crème Broulee.

I sat next to Liz and was chatting with her and Jonas about the most successful hacking technic for non-government organisations when I heard Macey inviting all the guys back to our room after dinner, Hmn I wonder what she is up to.

After dinner we headed up to our room with the guys right behind us, we all walked in and sat down on our beds with the guys awkwardly standing around, Macey broke the silence but now I wish she hadn't because anything would've been better than what was to come. "How about we play Truth or dare?" Macey suggested, I really didn't want to but everyone else agreed so I did too. We all formed a circle on the floor and that's when Macey dropped the bomb "Did I mention is STRIP truth or dare", "No Mace I don't think you did" I practically yell. "Oh well Cammie you said you were playing now". I slumped down into my spot reluctantly and gave Macey one of my evil Morgan glares.

I started to panic; I mean did Macey not see what I was wearing. All the girls were only wearing dresses and underwear and shoes, the guy were all wearing shirts, jeans and hopefully boxers. That girl will be the death of me I swear. Macey pulled a bottle out from God knows where and spun it in the centre of the circle and it landed on Zach. Oh god, Macey had a look of pure evil on her face as she said "Truth or Dare Goode?"

"Dare, you can't make me strip McHenry" Zach replied, uh oh I though this can't go down well. "I dare you, 7 minutes in heaven with Cammie", I don't know if it was just me but I swear I saw Zach's face light up at the prospect but my heart started beating really fast, I don't know what it is about this guy but he just has complete control over my whole body. Zach just smirked and led me over into one of our walk in wardrobes. He pushed me up against the hall and I felt my heart literally skip a beat. Then his lips pressed against mine and I felt the same wave of electricity run up my spine, we kissed and I lost track of time. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I denied, and caused him to growl, a very sexy growl might I add. He tried again a few minutes later and this time I granted him access to my mouth, from then on in our tongues fort for dominance, it was like a dance, a very breathtaking and beautiful dance. I ran my finger through my hair and Zach rested his hands around my waist. I guess we must have lost track of time because soon Bex was banging on the door yelling "Come on we gave you guys half an hour what are you doing? Having full on sex?"

We both walked out with very red faces and everyone just smirked at us, who do they think they are stealing Zach's smirk? We sat down and Zach spun the bottle and it landed on Jonas. "Truth or Dare?" Zach asked Jonas, "Truth" Stammered a very nervous looking Jonas. "What do you think about Liz?" Zach asked and both Jonas and Liz suddenly found the ground very interesting, "I ermm I think…." whispered Jonas, "what was that? Jonas we didn't hear you" said Zach. "I like her, yea I like Liz a lot, Liz will you be my girlfriend?". Liz blushed a very cute pink colour and quietly whispered yes but since she was in a room full of spies we all heard and all the girls awed and the guys slapped Jonas on the back congratulating him. Jonas spun the bottle and it landed on…..

**A/N so guys what do you think? Let me know in a review please, the more reviews the faster I update and the more I am likely to write. Also I just want to give everyone a fair warning that this story is ****rated M**** and although this chapter is fine, the next one may be a little offence to some, so please make sure you not that because I don't want any angry readers saying I didn't warn them. Anyways let me know what you thought in a review, Love you all Juliette-Tiggy**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously…_

Jonas spun the bottle and it landed on….

_Jonas POV_

Macey, "I ermm…Can I have some help please?" I stammered, "Sure" said Bex "I dare you to give Luke a blow job". Macey looked embarrassed for a second the turned to Luke and whispered but everyone knows attempting to whisper in a room full of spies is pointless because they will all hear you anyway. "Its not that I don't want to baby but I want it to be much more special than this, I promise sometime soon", Macey said, Luke's face faded but brightened up at the prospect of Macey stripping. Macey pulled her little singlet top of to reveal a bright orange bra. Macey just smirked at the look on Luke and well Grant's face, I looked away embarrassed and Zach just starred longingly at his 'Gallagher Girl'. Grant stopped staring after Bex slapped him and let me tell you, a slap from Bex is not something anyone wants to have been on the receiving end of.

_Cammie's POV_

Macey had just stripped and all the guys were staring except Zach and Jonas, Jonas just looked embarrassed I always liked that kid, and Zach just stared at me practically eye-fucking me, he looked like he wanted to rip my shirt off right then and there. Macey quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Bex, the look on Macey's face just said I will make you strip, I will have my revenge. "I dare you Bex to go into the closet with Grant and let him do whatever he wants to do with you for 20 minutes" Macey half shouted across the circle, Bex went bright red, but there wasn't much she could do since we all know Bex would only ever pick dare, not wanting to strip Bex pulled grant up and they went into the rather large walk in wardrobe and shut the door.

_Bex's POV_

I am going to kill Macey, grant was practically drooling at the thought of having me in his power, but I can't lose, Bex Baxter will not accept defeat to anything. I pulled grant into the wardrobe and practically as soon as we entered and shut the door, Grant roughly pushed me up against the door, successfully stopping anyone from getting in and putting him in control. My hands twisted through his hair and Grants hands rested loosely on my hips, slipping closer to my ass by the second, his tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly, as our tongues fought for dominance I couldn't help but let out a slow moan as I felt grants growing bulge press up against me. Grant gave a low sexy growl and slipped his hand under my shirt. Then came a knock on the door and Macey telling us our times up, Embarrassed we walked outside with everyone staring at us with wide eyes, I guess we must've been louder than I thought.

I looked around the room as I went to spin the bottle and I saw that everyone looked really bored of the game so I suggested that we take a break and play again later, everyone agreed and I even saw Cammie let out a sigh of relief from the corner of the room where she sat with Zach playing with her hair. Everyone stood up in the respective couples and headed out of the room. Macey and Nick headed back to the boys room no doubt to have a pretty heated make out session, Grant and I headed to the PE barn to try out some new moves and let's face it probably end up making out cause I know that Grant can barely control himself when I'm all hot and sweaty and me, well come on Grant always spars without a shirt on, I never had a chance. Jonas and Liz head down to the Labs to share in their Geeky love which let me tell you is the cutest thing they both still blush when they hold hands. As for Zach and Cammie I don't think they are going anywhere Cammie looks like she is going to fall asleep right where she is and I don't think Zach will be leaving her any time soon.

_Cammie's POV_

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Bex just announced that we were going to take a break and I have never been happier, I hate this game. I'm just lying down in the corner of our suite with Zach gently stroking my hair and I have never been happier, my mind drifts back to Zach. Zachary Goode with his charming smirk and his gorgeous eyes and the way he really sees me, I might be the Chameleon but I will never be able to hide from Zach. I think I am falling in love with my Blackthorn boy.

I slowly sit up and I see Zach smirking down at me, urgh! How I love that smirk. He leans down gently and kisses me the kiss starts of slow and passionate but quickly becomes faster and more frantic as we both attempt to close gap between us hungry for more, after a few minutes Zach pulls away and with a smirk on his face says "Gallagher Girl, I'll pick you up tonight at 7:00" and then disappears without a trace. A smile is glued on my face until I realise that it is already 5:00 and I only have two hours to get ready and the girls aren't here. Quickly I sent a signal to the girls using a watch especially designed by Liz telling them to get back to the suite ASAP.

Within 1 minute all the girls were their looking flustered and just as I was about to tell the girls what Zach had said they all burst out with "I'm going out with Luke tonight", "Jonas asked me out to dinner" and "Grant and I are going into town tonight". A look of realisation passed over our faces and Macey's brain began to go into overdrive only two hours to get all four of us ready for our dates, it's going to be a close one.

Macey quickly ran into the massive wardrobe that we all shared and began throwing clothes around in a flap, shoes and dresses flew everywhere until she emerged minutes later ordering Bex and Liz each into one of the showers whilst I was to begin painting my nails. 5 minutes later the girls emerged and I showered quickly, washing my hair and lathering myself over with the most beautifully cherry blossom scented body wash. As soon as I was out of the shower Macey grabbed me and pulled me into a chair my hair was then pulled in every direction possible and about a million different makeup products were layered onto my face. Before I could even get a look in the mirror Macey pushed me into the wardrobe with a bundle of clothes to change into. Quickly I pulled on the clothes and stepped out into the room where I was surprised to see that all of the girls were ready to go and they all look drop dead stunning, I still cannot fathom how Macey manages to make us all look like super models.

I turn to the girls and say "You guys look amazing", I get no reply until finally a few minutes later Bex tells me to look in the mirror because the look like nothing compared to me. I turn and look into one of our many full length mirrors (that yes, Macey had installed when she first arrived at Gallagher claiming that "one needed to see themselves at all times from all angles") and I barely recognised the girl who stared back at me she definitely wasn't the Chameleon, this girl looked hot. Macey had dressed me in a pair of dressy black high wasted shorts with a bow on the front, paired with a tight black singlet and a bright purple chiffon top with gold buttons that I had left open like a jacket. To complete the outfit I wore a pair of gold sparkly heels and medium sized gold earrings which I am pretty sure are actually gold. I had gold eye shadow and which paired with my bright green eyes made my eyes pop from the intense amount of black eyeliner and my eyelashes appeared to be longer than ever, my hair was styled in a curly bun on my right hand side. I turned to look at the girls who all were dressed completely differently in ways that reflected their unique styles.

Liz wore a cute pink satin skirt with a black leotard which had lace on the top, Bex wore a beautiful deep red maxi dress which had a slit down the sides showing of her beautiful athletic figure and Macey being the absolute super model she is was wearing a tight black bodycon dress all of them wore Gold heels and a similar makeup and hair to me. Macey snapped a couple of pictures on her watch that Liz had "Spy-a-fied" with a camera, tracker and other very cool spy gadgets and then we heard three knocks on our door.

Bex, Liz and I quickly through all of the essentials into our purses and sat down quickly as Macey opened the door and invited the boys in with one last look in the mirror we all stood to greet them and the look on their faces was absolutely priceless. Each of the guys had his eyes glued on his respective girl and I have to say Zach looked absolutely damn sexy. He wore a pair of dark jeans that fitted absolutely perfectly and a plain white dress shirt that showed off all of his well-defined muscles. Eventually Zach broke out of his gaze and walked next to me and whispered in my ear "You look Hot, Gallagher Girl" and with that we shared a quick kiss before saying goodbye to our friends and heading out of our suite and down to one of my favourite passageways that leads into the centre of Roseville.

**A/N : Hi guys, I'm sorry it has been so long since I have updated I will try to update a bit more regularly****. To the beautiful guest who reviewed last night (where I am anyway) thank you so much for your review it made me so happy I was trying not to jump up and down in excitement. I was wondering if you have an account or any stories I could read. Also I would like to confirm that I have taken down my PLL Fan Fic because a couple of people said the idea was copied although I have read the other story and my plan was nothing like it, I didn't want to offend or write for an unappreciative audience. Also I'm still looking for a BETA if anyone wants to volunteer? Hahahaha, Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry it's such a long authors note, Review! Love Juliette-Tiggy**


	7. Chapter 7

As Zach and I walked through the center of Roseville's town square I couldn't help but have a smile on my face with just how perfect my life felt at that point in time – the perfect guy, perfect friends, everything that I could ever want. Zach guided me in the direction of one of Roseville's small cobblestoned pathways and down to small little Italian place which was fairly empty with just one other couple aside from Zach and I. We sat down at the romantically lit candles and a waitress came over to take our drink order, fluttering her eyelashes just a little too much in Zach's direction as he ordered us a coke each. But Zach being the absolute gentlemen he is ignored the girl's stares and attempts to gain his attention in her incredibly short skirt and push-up bra.

The night was very romantic and we ate our meal making normal conversation. For a moment, I almost forgot that we _weren't_ normal and that we lead very dangerous lives. After Zach paid the bill and ignored the waitress's attempts to give him her number we headed down to get some ice-cream, sharing a large chocolate cone with flakes and hundreds and thousands on top. After wandering around Roseville until around 9:00pm, we started to head back to Gallagher and Zach walked me back to my suite. As I put my hand on the door knob and began to turn it Zach placed his hand over the top of mine to stop me. Confused I turned around to face Zach but before I could say anything he leant down and kissed me.

The kiss started out slow and romantic but we are hormone filled teenagers and it quickly developed into a hungry, lustful kiss that had Zach pinning me against the wall whilst I wrapped my legs around his waist attempting to close the non-existent gap between us. Without breaking the kiss Zach opened the door to our suite and moved us over to my bed where we collapsed and I moved on top to be straddling Zach as we continued to kiss and I began to unbutton Zach's white dress shirt and he began to pull at the edges of my singlet. Quickly my shirt and singlet and Zach's shirt were discarded. As Zach moved his hands towards the clasp on the back of my bra, a very awkward cough was made and we both looked away from each other for the first time to see our friends back in the circle they were sitting in before when we were playing truth or dare. Embarrassed I quickly pulled my shirt back on and turned to look at Zach who was simply smirking as his friends gave him looks. Although I need to check with Macey, I am pretty sure they meant good job!

Bex was the first one to break the awkward silence by saying something about how they were going to start the game back up again, but I looked around the room. Liz was yawning and everyone just looked overall tired so we each kissed our boyfriends good night and went into our massive bathroom and began to wipe of layers of makeup and put our pajamas on.

Once all of the girls were done and lying in our beds cuddled up, Macey turned to us and said, with a cheeky smile on her face, "So how was everyone's dates? Well, aside from Cammie because I think we can all guess exactly how that went."

I blushed and began to fiddle with my hands as I always do when I get nervous.

There was a silence until all of a sudden Bex and Liz burst out with words such as amazing, fantastic, and absolutely perfect.

We didn't fall asleep until much later as each of us told the tails of our dates. Bex and Grant went to a steakhouse and then for some fro-yo and laser tag, Macey and Luke went to a very romantic and expensive French restaurant, and Liz and Jonas went to an arcade and then grabbed some pizza in a little pizza place tucked in the back of the mall. Around 12:00 we all fell asleep with smiles on our faces from our dates.

My dreams were filled with Zach and I could almost feel myself blushing in my sleep. My dream had reenacted tonight's events, although this time our friends were not there to stop us.

"Zach," I moaned gently in my sleep.

"Wake-up Gallagher Girl," I thought I heard as a reply. But that couldn't be- Zach isn't here.

I opened my eyes, and to my dismay saw 7 faces all smirking down at me. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks and a sudden realization dawned on me that last night I had worn some not so well attractive pajamas.

As I pulled my blankets up quickly, Macey said, "As much as this amuses me, the boys are here for a reason. We have to meet Mr. Solomon in less than an hour. He has a mission for us and we need to pack for the rest of the semester."

My ears perked up at the thought of the mission and before I could even begin to think what it may be about, Macey told the boys to get out because she needed to get us ready and pack our bags. Apparently, she didn't have that much time.

With the boys out the door, Macey through clothes at me, since Bex and Liz were already dressed, and sent me into the bathroom to have a very quick shower and change. I showered and cleaned my face like Macey always bugs me to do and changed into the outfit, which, much to my disappointment, was a little sluttier than I would've liked. I was dressed in a pair of purple very short shorts with frayed edges and a singlet top that said 'You can't sit with us', which is clearly a reference to our whole suite's obsession with the movie Mean Girls.

I came out and saw we were all dressed very similarly in different colored shorts and singlets, all with Mean Girl quotes. Bex pulled my hair into a dead straight high ponytail while Liz did some very plain makeup with a clear lip gloss. Macey was packing our bags, insisting that we couldn't help. I am currently fearing for my safety about what she is packing of mine, or rather which of the clothes that I actually own that are making the cut. It didn't help their case considering the fact that there were going to be a bunch of cute boys around.

We left the suite and headed down to Solomon to find the guys already there and waiting. However Mr. Solomon wasn't in sight, probably because we were all a few minutes early. As soon as my internal clocked ticked 9:00am, Mr. Solomon appeared almost out of thin air, and if I wasn't a spy, that's what I would have thought. Mr. Solomon motioned for us to follow him, and we soon found ourselves in Sublevel Two. We were in a little room I hadn't even known existed. It looked like an ordinary meeting room, but nothing at Gallagher is ordinary. As if to prove my point, spy gadgets were hidden everywhere and the switch next to the door wasn't just for the lights, but to sounds proof the room as well.

Mr. Solomon dropped some manila folders filled with evapopaper sheets on the table and walked out as the six of us each picked up the folder containing our covers.

My cover was an outgoing teenage girl who was dating Zach. She loved slutty clothes and I had to dye my hair blonde and wear blue contacts. Basically, I was the stereotypical image of the perfect queen bee girl in high school. It was pretty ironic because what was our mission?

To attend Roseville High for the rest of the semester.

The purpose was to see how well we can maintain a cover. It counted for around 40% of our covert operations grade for the whole year.

I looked at the girls who were all pretty happy with the covers- just a few hair and eye colour changes to do the trick. Not to mention that all of us were dating our boyfriends. Macey's face looked pretty happy when she saw my cover and how she was going to dress me for the semester. After we each read everyone's covers, suddenly it dawned on me; nowhere on any of the mission's paperwork did it mention anything about someone living with us.

Yes, it mentioned that we would all be moving out of Gallagher into a house in Rosewood, and that our other courses that are unique to Gallagher would be continued to be taught in different forms. But there was nothing about supervision in our house.

Yes, we are Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys, but who said we can't get up to a bit of mischief?

Because that was just the thing to remember-we're Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys.

**A/N: So a couple of shout outs, Firstly to my absolutely amazing BETA wittykittylizzie seriously check out her stories because she is absolutely amazing **** Also to my beautiful and amazing friends who are the people who got my into fan fiction and are also amazing writers so check out sugar-ninja and Lexiful sunshine because they deserve it although they don't write for the Gallagher Fandom ****. Anyways to all of my beautiful readers please review **

**Love you all juliette-tiggy**


End file.
